The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system and method for managing aircraft ground operations.
Certain airports include multiple terminals configured to receive multiple aircraft. Each terminal may include multiple gates distributed about a periphery of the terminal and configured to receive respective aircraft. To facilitate efficient airport ground operations, a gate assignment schedule may be utilized to direct each aircraft to a desired gate. For example, the gate assignment schedule may include gate assignments for aircraft scheduled to arrive and depart from the airport during an operational time frame (e.g., a time frame associated with the duration of the schedule). Unfortunately, flight schedule variations for the aircraft scheduled to arrive and depart from the airport during the operational time frame may disrupt the gate assignment schedule. For example, if an aircraft arrives earlier than expected, the assigned gate may be occupied by another aircraft. As a result, the arriving aircraft may be reassigned to another gate or instructed to wait on a ramp until a suitable gate becomes available, thereby increasing airport/airline operating costs (e.g., costs associated with adjusting flight crew connections, costs associated with adjusting passenger connections, costs associated with adjusting cargo connections, etc.).
Furthermore, while an aircraft is parked at a gate, the aircraft may undergo turn activities to prepare the aircraft for a subsequent flight. Turn activities may include passenger services (e.g., deplaning passengers, loading passengers, bus transfers, etc.), baggage handling (e.g., unload baggage, loading baggage, etc.), cargo handling (e.g., unloading cargo, loading cargo, etc.), fueling operations, catering operations, and cabin cleaning, among others. To facilitate efficient airport ground operations, an operational task schedule may be utilized to organize the activities of ground crew members. For example, the operational task schedule may include task assignments for ground crew members scheduled to service aircraft during the operational time frame. Unfortunately, flight schedule variations for the aircraft scheduled to arrive and depart from the airport during the operational time frame may disrupt the operational task schedule. For example, if an aircraft arrives later than expected, ground crew members scheduled to service the aircraft may not be able to complete their assigned tasks. As a result, the ground crew members may remain idle until the aircraft arrives or may be reassigned to alternative tasks, thereby increasing airport/airline operating costs (e.g., costs associated with adjusting ground crew schedules, costs associated with utilizing additional ground crew members, costs associated with inefficient shift utilization, etc.).